


Sword of Souls

by Aftermath



Series: Everlasting Swords [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aftermath/pseuds/Aftermath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is focused around a sixteen year old girl named Rynn. She is a new breed of warrior- her blood is a mix of angel, demon, werewolf, vampire, merperson, fae and human. As she is a single being, the only one of her kind, she is very controversial with all the powerful figures of the world. Rynn was a test done by two possessed men who found that they needed a new weapon. Someone with the strength of an angel, paired with the clever genes of a demon. Taking the healing abilities of werewolves and twisting in the immortality of a vampire. Put every bit of flexibility of a merperson and the intelligence of a fae. Taking polar opposites and twining them together. Their result is a girl who has no control of herself and an extreme attitude. Rynn was supposed to be the savior, but will she be the end of everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword of Souls

A small flame flared in the darkness. It lit up the entire room, giving ominous shadows to simple things. Before the flame sat an old lady who stared into as though she was searching for answers. Her fingers were drumming slowly on the floor to a pattern even with her breathing. Ritual preparations.  
After what seemed like hours she opened her eyes. They were black. The deepest shades of black seemed to rest inside of them, shunning all light. As she moved around the flame a piece of metal glinted in her hand, revealing its presence.  
Slowly she kneeled to the ground and carved. It took her almost two hours, and when she was done there was an odd shape on the floor; a circle and inside of it a sun. Curving around the side of the sun was a moon, complementing a dagger dripping blood. The metal flashed again, and her wrist bled. Out of it poured a swirl of colored blood- gold, black, deep blue, deep red, sea green, and bright yellow. They were all fighting among themselves, trying to win dominance over the other blood.  
Her eyes closed and she began to hum. The skin slowly patched itself back together. Blood now ran through the carving in the floor in a pattern. It shined from the darkest to the brightest blood and back again. Everything seemed so beautiful in its own way. Even this masterpiece of liquid pain had a purpose; that purpose was a different on though, a very different one.  
This crude art was made to raise a new kind of warrior, a mixture of every powerful race. A bright light shone in the circle, and within it stood many creatures; an angel opposite a demon, a werewolf opposite a vampire, and a mermaid opposite one of the fae. In the center of it all stood a girl, maybe ten, and seemingly human who floated only a foot off the ground, eyes shut tight.  
Ever so slowly she began to lower to the floor. As she did the creatures opposite each other lowered their cruel stares, looking at her and watching hopefully. She seemed to be a truce between all. Eventually, she opened her eyes, looking into those of her surrounding partners. A voice too powerful to belong in a body her size suddenly began to speak.  
“My name is Rynniel, and I am the chosen savior of this world. In order to bring peace my blood must contain all of yours. I must have the strength and beauty of the seraphim to bring forth my power. Mihael, Angel of Loyalty, will you share your blood with me?” She asked. Rynniel spoke truth, straight from the heart.  
Mihael looked into the girl’s eyes, his shining gold, and hers silver. “You speak honestly. I will add my blood to yours,” He said. The angel bowed his head and pressed hard into his skin, making himself bleed pure gold. Each drop fell into the circle, and Rynniel’s eyes gained a golden tint.  
Next she turned to the demon she had been facing away from. “Zupay, Voice of Demons, will you share your blood with me? My cause is the same. I hope to bring less death to every community,” Rynniel spoke, again in a voice too powerful for her.  
Zupay paused for a moment. After gaining a grin he nodded. “I will share my blood with thy,” He said. The demon bit his own wrist, the drops twisting into the angel’s blood. Rynniel watched as he was shocked that peace had remained when the blood collided. Her eyes added a touch of black to themselves.  
Again, the girl raised her head, this time facing the werewolf soldier. “Lycaon, father of the werewolf, you have heard my cause. Will you share your blood with me?” She asked. This time her voice was just as powerful, but more feminine. Something seemed to have smoothed over.  
Lycaon looked down upon the girl with his milky white eyes. “I believe in your cause young one, and promise all my children will assist you when you are in need. My blood is yours,” He said. The werewolf took out a small iron blade and cut into his forearm, watching the wound as blood dripped from his downward facing arm. As he righted his arm the wound began to heal.  
Rynniel gained a white sheen to the color of her eyes. She thanked Lycaon for his offer and his blood. Now she turned to the female vampire. “Silence, Queen of Vampires, I ask you to share your blood with me. It will further my progression to existence, and give you many advantages,” She said. Once again her voice had a tiny rasp.  
Silence stared the girl in the eyes, and finally popped out her fangs and sliced her own wrist, supplying her share of the blood. Hunger shone in her eyes, and as the vampire raised her face she saw it reflected by Rynniel.  
“Meimadeline, Mermaid of the Sea, will you share your blood with me?” Rynniel asked, her eyes alight with desire.  
Without hesitation the mermaid spilled her own blood on the floor and looked up to the girl who gained her blood. “Use it well young warrior,” She practically hissed.  
Rynniel nodded, dipping her head in respect and turned to her final partner. “Aerlene, Fae of the Divine, will you share the blood the runs in your veins with mine?” She asked. Upon the agreement of the fae, a fire burst around the circle, making every being but the girl fade away. A new found strength was in her bones. She was alone now. Everything around her was gone.  
The circle had faded into the floor and the blood had soaked into Rynniel’s feet. All that was left in the little cabin was some clothes. She slipped on the undergarments and pulled on the shirt as well as the parka. For her lower half she had shorts and thick pants, so the climate outside was obviously cold. No windows were on the walls of the cabin, so she had to open the door.  
Outside snow littered the ground, covering the earth in shades of white and black. Mountains surrounded the area that Rynniel was in. A whispering wind tickled her, trying to take away her warmth. Hissing could be heard as the girl moved forward, ice melting at her feet. Some form of liquid fire dripped down. Laughing came from her as she snapped out previously invisible wings and flew off.


End file.
